


getting close

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Fluff, Hybirds, M/M, Romance, yuta is puppy hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten brought Yuta home because he wanted to have a company. Being busy at work, teaching kids how to dance through the weekend, and through the weekdays teaching idols and choreographing their comeback dances were the things Ten wished to do all the time, his dream jobs, his life, his everything.





	getting close

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, this got longer than i expected, but i still hope you're going to enjoy it!
> 
> warnings for ooc characters, typos and grammatical mistakes because i have no beta and english isn't my first language, i had a lot of fun writing it, so let's hope you're going to have fun too haha!

Ten brought Yuta home because he wanted to have a company. Being busy at work, teaching kids how to dance through the weekend, and through the weekdays teaching idols and choreographing their comeback dances were the things Ten wished to do all the time, his dream jobs, his life, his everything. But with this he grew to be lonely, his friends were busy as him and when they were free he was either too busy to meet them or too tired that he barely managed to wake up for the meetings.

Johnny was the one who suggested to go for hybrids. Some of them were with owners, or left by them, some were coming from poorer families or they were left alone while being too young or were growing too old, since everyone had some kind of preference, not every type of hybrid pleased them. Johnny the best friend he was, kind of ex boyfriend too and low key still being a crush, got Ten out of work and brought him to a pet store where there was a hybrid section too.

At first Ten felt uncomfortable, he was working with hybrids, some of the kids in his class were hybrids and they were the sweetest from all and he knew a couple of hybrid idols, he knew idols who were going out with hybrids, honestly the idea of owning another human being, despite having some signs or parts of an animal, wasn't the best thing for him. He felt like some racist uneducated brainless idiot for even walking inside the store, but Johnny was persistent and worried that his ex boyfriend best friend would die alone.

"If you were so worried about me, you wouldn't have broken up with me, but wait you didn't even break up with me." Ten rolled his eyes when Johnny put out the ex boyfriend card on him when Ten tried to walk out of the door.

"Don't be so mean to me, I want to see you happy and content. Currently you're one moody cloud trying to be sunshine and trying to be nice to anyone." Johnny wiggled his eyebrows at Ten, knowing that he was right because the younger was indeed trying to hide his feelings and tiredness.

"Yes, okay but if I don't like anyone, I'm leaving and you will not insist about it." Ten hissed and leaned on the seat while Johnny was driving.

This was the plan, Ten was going to walk in, look around, or make it seem as if he was looking around when he clearly didn't. Then he was going to say, oh I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready for something like this, while looking at the poor hybrids with sad eyes, as if he was willingly there to find a company but find out that indeed he wasn't mature enough for this. This was the plan and it was a damn good plan, Ten was sure of this. He was so sure that he even planned his damn speech.

Ten was satisfied that Johnny was feeling proud of himself, it was funny while Johnny thought he was doing something good for Ten, he was in fact tricked by the younger, or this was the plan. The stupid plan which Ten was so proud of and willing to cheer himself for with beer and food later once he walked back home. This was going to happen, only if Ten didn't walk in the store being so confident about his acting skills. This was going to happen if certain dog hybrid wasn't there.

Johnny walked in first, holding Ten's hand as if he was going to run away from him, and he was going to, he knew the place, the streets, if he could run away he needed twenty minutes to reach the bus stop from which he could go back home. The cashier greeted them, cute boy with name tag Mark, seemed too happy to see someone and he was practically shining when Johnny told him happily that they were going to check the hybrids because Ten apparently was desperate for company without knowing it.

Mark, the nice boy he was, walked them towards the hybrids, who were all over the place, some drawing, some doing something similar to cooking, others were sleeping and some were actually playing with the animals. Ten just groaned internally, he was so tired, in need to get inside his bedroom and die there. Johnny jumped around like kid even though he was the tallest in the room from what Ten could see.

They were introduced to some of the hybrids, Jaehyun who was tall charming hybrid, his type was Samoyed, there was Yoongi who was some stray cat with orange ears, Winwin was brown bear hybrid, Taehyung who was tiger, Sehun who was black cat and Chanyeol who was golden retriever, it was cute, they were cute, Ten didn't care they were cute.

But then inside walked someone kind of tall, playful from the way he called Mark and called anyone else to grab from 'check out this food I brought it smells good and it's fluffy' which sounded optimistic, the guy had some accent which Ten guessed meant he was from somewhere else, just like him, cute isn't it? Sure, everything was going to be cute from now on because Ten didn't have the will to keep his eyes open and keep his attention on the people in the room. This was bad idea, because Johnny decided to ask the new guy for his name, which was Yuta and he was Australian Shepherd, from Japan, pretty awesome.

"Yuta-hyung is playful trouble maker but he takes care of the younger animals!" Mark spoke so excitedly, as if he wished to sell Yuta the most and maybe this was the idea, Ten only nodded, stared at the guy and his floppy grey ears on his head and the fluffy grey tail and wondered what he had done wrong with his life to be in a pet store surrounded by cute hybrids and Johnny wiggling his eyebrows at him as if he expected for Ten to jump on some of the hybrids and have sex with them.

"Sorry, my friend is tired and I doubt he even listens to what is told or paying attention to what is happening, but since he's lonely and I worry about him, I just thought that if he has a friend hybrid would be better?" Johnny explained his oh so kind intention, Ten cursed under his breath then and smiled as if it was the end of the world and Yuta tilted his head then.

"Aren't you a couple? You both smell of each other." He spoke up and Ten chuckled, a little bit weak, a little bit lifeless, if this was the case, they weren't going to be here, but it wasn't his choice.

"Nah, we're not." Ten said for the first time and moved his hand up so that he could introduce himself, full name and all, then stared at the hybrid and chuckled. "You wanna be living with me?" he asked out of nowhere, low key screwing his plan, no high key screwing it because he didn't even want another living human being inside his flat until he didn't want to get married when he's forty, but here he was proposing to the hybrid, the pretty Yuta, the Yuta who was going to make him lose his mind.

"Sure, I haven't had an owner for very long time." Yuta shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but Ten frowned because despite looking for hybrid, he didn't want to be some pathetic creepy owner to them.

"I don't want to own you." Ten spoke up but then he noticed the collar on Yuta's neck, heavy leather thing, which looked pretty on him, but then again probably everything looked pretty on Yuta, so he shouldn't be bothered.

"You have to, if you want me to go back with you. I need an owner, I'm not like the cats, just like the bear and the tiger, we're not supposed to be without one, my current one is Mark, but he doesn't have to sign anything."

"This doesn't even make sense, but give me the stupid papers and let me go home." Ten said grumpily and eventually he had to take out his ID to complete some of the information, he took another collar for Yuta, apparently he liked another black one but more shiny and bigger, Ten had to roll his eyes and then they were going to back to Johnny's car.

"So you're not together, but you're fucking each other, right?" Yuta asked once he sat at the back seat and Johnny knocked his head on the ceiling of the car, Ten groaned.

"We were, are you happy now? I'm not fucking anyone, he's fucking a pretty precious dude named Taeyong, we're all happy and bubbly, now can we go back home because I feel like killing."

Ten wasn't this grumpy, he wasn't this evil in his words and he was never this annoyed, he was smiles and sunshine and summer and happiness, until he didn't realize how tired he was and how much he wanted to quit his life and start anew, but this meant losing his friends and he wasn't sure he wanted this. Yuta looked at him strangely when he snapped his head once again tilted, one flopped ear moving on the side he was cute, he was pretty, but he wasn't Ten's type.

"I want to eat beef." Yuta said in the middle of the road back to Ten's flat, Johnny chuckled and mentioned how they could stop and buy something because Ten might not have anything and after couple of more hours they were finally walking inside the flat.

If Yuta could notice the scents so strongly, he could notice how many of the things in the flat smelled like Johnny. Ten didn't say anything, Yuta just followed him with his eyes and then moved towards the kitchen, Johnny was surprised that Yuta was getting comfortable so fast.

"It's the food, you might like it." Ten said while moving to his couch, he didn't want to bother anymore, if Johnny was going to be happy because Ten wasn't alone anymore, then let him be, Ten was going to befriend his new hybrid friend and hopefully make sure they both were happy.

"Don't think too hard, I'll be working in the store so you will not see me around." Yuta had told him once Johnny was out, more excited than both Ten and Yuta put together. Ten nodded, he appreciated the honesty and he was more than glad to know that he wasn't going to be an actual owner to anyone.

"Do you have heats?" Ten asked suddenly, because he knew the cats had and if he had to hear Yuta fucking someone, he would prefer to be out of the flat instead of being inside and wondering when he's going to be lucky to have a lover.

"No, I mean the girls do, but guys not. We're like always in heat if it comes to this." Yuta chuckled. "So the guest room is my room right?" Ten nodded. "Do you want me to wake you up tomorrow?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Ten chuckled when he noticed how excited Yuta was while moving around the flat towards his room. At least one of them was happy about it.

Living with Yuta was roller coaster of emotions and change of habits. At first it was because Ten woke up early and Yuta was usually still in bed, nowhere in sight if he was even awake and Ten didn't have problem with that. Usually Ten was waking up, half asleep, as in half dead, he was grabbing something he bought from the night before for breakfast and then he was leaving to catch the bus and go to the company. He had a car, but he felt too sleepy to every use it in the mornings, so the poor thing was staying in the garage as some old wreck but at least he had it.

He was coming back home very late, and when he was alone the flat was lonely cold mess, now he could see clothes all over the place, not his, Yuta's. He could see the shoes being in the middle of the living room, the kitchen was full with dirty dishes and take out containers. On the floor and generally everywhere there were more fallen hair and fur, the TV was on but no one was watching it, Yuta was walking around in boxers as if he owned the place and he did, but Ten wasn't used to it and he wasn't so open to the hybrid yet to do anything like this.

"Can you be less messy?" one evening Ten snapped, he was tired, he was at fault through the whole day, he couldn't concentrate, messed up the dancing routine for one of the idol groups which was going to debut soon, his boss called him and scolded him because the dance was too heavy for the girls. He was told to go back home and when he came back home he saw Yuta in the kitchen trying to burn it.

"I'm not even so messy." The hybrid spoke back and frowned. "If you're angry don't put the blame on me." He spoke calmly and walked away, leaving the mess for Ten to take care of and walked back to the guest room, closing it loudly and locking it. Ten rolled his eyes at the action but moved around and started cleaning, hoping that this was going to clear his mind out of his thoughts.

Putting the things back on their places, he noticed the new additions, something he didn't put mind on it, but bow the flat was having equally thing from Ten and as much from Yuta, before there was mainly things left from Johnny and almost nothing from Ten. Now it was more like somewhere where Ten was living with his new hybrid friend Yuta, if Yuta was even a friend. Ten was his owner in the eyes of the public, something he couldn't understand. Why only the cats, the birds and the small pet animals, except dogs, were free and not obligated to have owners. From the look of it Yuta was more than capable to be alone without anyone by his side.

Sighing that day once Ten was done with his cleaning and putting everything back how it was he walked out quietly and went to buy some rice cakes, he had noticed that Yuta was eating and bringing them home, also beef, because he could never forget how happy Yuta was while eating it the first time they had met and also he got chocolate ice cream and some soft breads for tomorrow. Once he walked inside, he didn't bother to knock on the guest room, he knew that Yuta was going to act as if he wasn't there, so instead he wrote a small note, unofficial apology for acting like a dick towards Yuta and walked back to his bedroom.

The next day Ten was met with actual breakfast and lunch boxes on the dining table with hot coffee and a note with a smiley which didn't explain why these things were out there and why Yuta even bothered but since that morning this was happening every day.

Their relationship didn't change, it was nowhere near friendship or anything which was beyond the small greetings and avoiding each other through the whole time they could see each other's faces. Yuta was messing the flat, giving snappy remarks when Ten was trying to put some order into the small naruto figures all over the flat. However when Ten asked for some peace and maybe less mess on the floor because once he tripped on a bottle and thought he was going to die, Yuta was quietly taking care of it, still grumpy and stubborn but willing.

There was something which later Ten realized, he was waking up with a smile and he was waiting for the breakfast and the lunch prepared for him. Ten felt the need repay the effort Yuta was putting into making him happy so that he was trying to bring the things the hybrid liked home. Not even once he had seen Yuta's smile, as much as he wished to, but he had noticed that if he was really content with what Ten got him, he was putting small eyes and smiles on the food he was making.

It was endearing, too much even, so much that when one night Ten came back home later because he and Johnny met to have a dinner and share the events happening in their lives, he almost walked to embrace Yuta who was on the couch frowning cutely at something on the TV. Back then Ten didn't think that Yuta was there waiting for him or that he was maybe angry for something, all he thought about was how much he wanted to touch Yuta's ears and make him happy and content, just as much Yuta was making him feel.

But then Yuta turned around, his eyes boring into Ten. He seemed angry, annoyed and as if a little bit hurt too and Ten couldn't understand why, he barely spoke with Yuta, if the speaking was about bringing food and cooking, then they were doing one very good conversation, but they didn't speak with words, they didn't even have a dinner together, when both of them were at home. It was crazy, Ten felt a little bit betrayed.

"What is it?" he asked while stepping back because he wasn't sure if he was allowed to be this close to Yuta. He had been reading since he took Yuta home, he knew that if some of the dog hybrids were angry or hurt, they didn't like to have anyone near them, especially if they weren't allowed to. And from the look of it, Yuta didn't want him anywhere close. He was sniffing the air and looking disgusted, maybe it was the alcohol, but maybe it wasn't.

"If you're so into this Johnny dude, why don't you go for him and take him away?" Yuta hissed into Ten's face and stood up. "Why did you miss to fuck each other this time?" Yuta accused loudly.

"He's my best friend, we don't even have this kind of relationship anymore." Ten tried to explain calmly, he was too confused to understand what was going on. "I don't even want to fuck him? What's your problem, Yuta?" he demanded, he knew that the hybrid could be stubborn, a lot even, but he was usually willing to speak and explain if Ten was calm enough to ask, but from the look of it, Yuta didn't want to speak. He didn't even want to be in the same space as Ten.

The hybrid took his jacket, glared at Ten and walked out of the flat, slamming the door as if it was the end of the world. Ten flinched and he didn't know what to do, if he followed Yuta now, he was sure the fight they had would grow bigger and he would regret it, but at the same time he didn't know if he wanted to leave Yuta alone. Keeping the pace around his flat, hand in his hair and biting his lips, Ten was ready to walk out of the flat if Yuta didn't come back soon.

It was Mark that calmed down Ten, he texted him, explaining that Yuta was there, very angry, very sad and whining, sleeping between the small recently born puppies and circled a warm blanket around himself. Mark was kind enough to send a couple of pictures of the sleeping peacefully hybrid. It was as if a stone had fallen from his chest. Ten called his boss, being close to Taeil made him be open enough to explain why he would skip two days from work and even asked for advice because he wasn't sure how he should approach Yuta.

“Maybe he's jealous?” Taeil told him over the phone. Ten frowned and was ready to report that it wasn't possible to be because they barely spoke and knew each other, but Taeil was faster. “Have in mind that this is how you see it, but you don't know what runs in your hybrid friend's head. You're his owner, if he thinks how I think, he believes that he owns you as much as you do him.”

“This sounds messy, we barely speak.” Ten was confused, he had texted Mark that he wished to meet early tomorrow, grab some breakfast from the bakery close to the pet store before he was going to speak with Yuta and bring him back home. Mark was excited about it, more than what Ten expected.

“Trust me, you don't need to speak to know what he's thinking. You know who the dogs get closer to one of the family, their owner is theirs, just like they're his. I believe it's the same with your pup.”

“What pup.” Ten scoffed. “He's taller than me.”

“Oh so that's kinky.” Taeil commented and snored when Ten tried to deny it, that there wasn't nothing kinky about this. “Listen, speak with him tomorrow, make sure both of you are calm and suggest to get closer.”

“He barely speak with me, hyung.” Ten whined because he hated to feel powerless and for some reason Yuta was very good at making him feel like this.

“Maybe there's a reason for it and you might find it out if you try to get the mature between both of you and speak it out. He's older than you, right? Try calling him hyung too, I think he'll be happy about it.”

“If he punches me in the face it's your fault.” Ten groaned over the phone and put a hand over his eyes, he was too tired for this. But he had been tired like this for months.

“Love you too, kid.”

Once the conversation was over and Ten got ready to go to bed, he couldn't stop thinking about how much he got used to the hybrid and how empty the flat was feeling now when he wasn't present. They barely spoke, maybe they weren't ready to become bigger parts of their lives but they had become one in a way. Their actions, the quiet way they took care of each other, these were their ways to appreciate the other. And Ten was going to miss this if Yuta didn't want to come back home.

Before going to bed, Ten had texted Mark once again to confirm their plans. A little bit worried because maybe Mark spoke and Yuta and their plan wouldn't work. Ten didn't want to miss his chance but he didn't want to miss speaking with Yuta. He wanted to know if it was okay for them to do this, he didn't want to sadden or disappoint Yuta, making him feel as if he was trying to win him, when it was his choice if he wanted to come back to Ten.

Mark had brushed him off, saying nothing of this made sense and the reason why Ten was home alone was because of the lack of communication on both sides and the fact that Yuta was more stubborn than he wished to admit and apparently too shy to actually approach his owner.

“He is very confident in himself but when it comes to other people he doesn't seem to be open enough to say everything on his mind.” Mark had stated the morning, sipping from his hot chocolate while both of them were walking towards the pet store. “He's so open to curse into your face or to speak something which might sound mean when he's clearly honest but he is totally not the type to go into deep conversation.”

“So we just curse each other and we'll be okay?” Ten was confused, he didn't find any actual appeal into cursing anyone, especially Yuta.

“Kind of, just speak with each other, cuddle and bring him home.” Mark dared to roll his eyes when Ten commented that it wasn't his fault. “He's possessive, you're his, he's yours, so he doesn't like when you smell the same way as someone else other than him. When he first came and decided that I'm the closest to his owner he was frowning every time Jaehyun came close to me.”

“That's a mess.” Ten groaned but he was determined to bring back his pup home and if the said pup was acting like whiny teenager, he was going to use the hidden card.

Which unsurprisingly he had to use the moment he walked inside and Yuta tensed on the ground while playing with the small pups and glared at Ten for being so close to him, in his territory. Bringing all the food Yuta liked didn't work as fine as Ten expected, but Yuta didn't fully run away from him so it wasn't so bad.

“Hyung, come on, hear me out.” Ten begged and met Yuta’s wide eyes when he spoke the word.

“How did you call me?” Yuta asked with small voice and Ten decided to miss replying and actually keep on talking.

“I want to be your friend more than owner, if you're not home I'll be lonely again and despite being together for like three months on which we barely saw each other I got used to you and I miss you.” Ten spoke in one breath and he felt ready to cry when he noticed that Yuta was more confused than actually happy or content for the small confession. “I want you home, hyung, I promise I'll be good and I won't let myself be too close to Johnny and I won't change the places of your Naruto collection, hell, I'll even cook if you want me to.”

“You're actually serious.” Yuta laughed in disbelief and Ten grew even more confused. “I thought I'm giving you a chance to kick me out. But you end up more stubborn than I thought.”

Something click in Ten’s head, all the times the flat was so dirty but somehow every morning when he woke up and saw his prepared breakfast and lunch, the kitchen was clearer than anything and in order. He had never put much thought into it but apparently it was something Yuta was trying to do or maybe test him.

“Did you try to give me a reason to kick you out?” Ten asked while trying to hold back his laughter. If this was it, then he was sure he was going to fall on the ground laughing at how ridiculous their situation was.

“You never wanted me? I mean I got that I was something for you to use to shut up your ex, but I'm not a thing and I hoped that you'll get tired of me when I made a mess around. But you never did and now you're here.” Yuta groaned. “I don't want to get close to you if you plan to kick me out.”

“I've never said I want to kick you out though?” Ten spoke in between his chuckles. “This is just a misunderstanding and here I thought that I did something really bad to you for having leaving me like this.”

“I still don't want you to smell so much as this Johnny.” Yuta spoke and rolled his eyes. “If I'm staying with you I want to see you more often, you know, like actually feeling part of your daily life.”

“Of course, darling.” Ten said and moved closer to Yuta, who was still on the ground through the whole talk, petting the puppies. Ten leaned down and kissed the top of Yuta's dark hair and winked at him while moving away. “Don't be too late to come home, I'll be cooking.”

On his way out, Ten was sure that Yuta's tail was wagging at the back and the older had small blush coloring his cheeks. It was endearing. And it was too easy, easier than Ten thought but it was something he was willing to work on. Yuta was worthy, that was for sure and he was more than happy to indulge his new friend.

When Ten was passing through the supermarket close to his place to buy all the things he needed to prepare dinner, he couldn’t help but realize how many things he had learned. Yuta liked sweets but not so much, he hated bitter food, he liked spicy food but not as much Ten did and he liked to drink soda, of all kinds, as long as it wasn’t bitter. Instead of buying the things Ten preferred, as he was used to, he got the things he was sure that Yuta will enjoy too and walked back home to prepare the food.

He had enough time, especially because as much as Ten liked to say he could cook, he rarely did it and sometimes it was more of a burned food than anything else, but he wanted to put enough effort to make Yuta welcomed back in his home and this time to stay. It was worrisome how easy it was for him to accept Yuta, having in mind that Ten indeed wanted Yuta in his life, he was sure that somewhere in between all the furr and mess on the floor, he got used to the other person in his flat and get very happy to have someone this close to him.

He had never thought that Yuta could feel as if he was unneeded and from the look of it the hybrid didn’t hate him, which spoke a lot, he was simply uneasy and unsure if he was welcomed. But apparently even this feelings didn’t last for long because once Ten heard the front door to be opened, there was a loud tud, quiet curse and then he had clingy Yuta on his back.

“It smells so good, can we eat?” He asked but didn’t wait for reply and just moved towards the dining table to put everything needed for them to eat. Ten shook his head but following the excited man. Who was he to deny Yuta his food? Apparently no one because Ten could only stare how fast and eagerly Yuta ate his food promising to make some awesome breakfast for Ten tomorrow.

Once the dinner was over, Yuta was contently sighing and patting his full stomach, moaning how good his sleep is going to be and how happy he was that he got so full because apparently the small precious pups he had take care of took all his energy. Ten couldn't help but lean towards the taller man to pat his head and scratch behind his ears, a gentle smile growing on his face and a small laugh coming out between his lips when he noticed that Yuta closed his eyes and leaned on the touch. Since then, every evening, no matter how tired they were, they would go to the living room and wrapping their bodies around each other while having their 'cuddle time’ as Yuta liked to call it.

Between the cuddles and the dinners they had, Yuta demanded that he should cook and Ten clean after every dinner when Ten forgot that Yuta wasn't the fondest of spicy and put too much in the food. The hybrid glared at him and forbid to walk into his own kitchen. Eventually they grew closer to each other. Getting to know each other and being constant part of their lives, more affectionate, the cute pet names were more often used than their own names and holding hands while buying food for home, they even were leaving small insignificant pecks on each other's cheeks.

With all these, some things never changed, even though Yuta was making sure to take care of Ten. He was often calling Taeil to ask for free days because Ten had a fever, or he was too tired, especially when Ten ended up sleeping on Yuta between their cuddles and waiting for the dinner to get ready. Sometimes he asked only to have Ten for himself and go out around the city. Most evenings Yuta was making Ten to lie down on the sofa they got because apparently the couch was too hard for Yuta's pleasure and giving him massage once in awhile, especially when Ten groaned because his back was calling or when his knee was feeling too weak. But despite everything Yuta was a playful man, he was always leaving a mess on the ground, giggling from the shadows only to see Ten's reactions and hear his nagging because he somehow ended missing it.

“You're making such cute expressions when you're pissed at me, I can't hold back.” Was Yuta's explanation when Ten managed to push him on the ground and straddle his hips while tickling him.

The time was passing so fast around Yuta and when Ten realized his feeling for Yuta, it was one year later and it was ridiculous because Yuta was dirty from playing with another pups and he was shouting and jumping, but Ten couldn't stop looking at him, neither could he stop his heart from beating times louder once their eyes met. It was creepy if you ask Ten, he lived for close to year and half with Yuta, saw him at his best and his worst, never once he thought about him romantically, but here he was, his heart full with warmness and affection, wanting to embrace him and kiss the hell out of him.

“You’re so in love, it’s even gross.” Johnny commented then, sitting next to him, Taeyong had grown to be very close to Yuta, to the point that they were now best friends and Yuta was bringing the guy everywhere, with Ten and Johnny too.

“Is it bad that I realize this now?” Ten asked, he didn’t care how dumb he was, jumping and waving at his crush-roommate-hybrid-baby-boo or whatever he had to call Yuta from now on. Yuta glared at him, probably because he was ridiculous, and chuckled shaking his head, clearly showing how entertained he was by him.

“You think I have a chance with him?” Ten asked his best friend when he sat down, his heart feeling heavy because he wasn’t sure how he would confess to Yuta, they were just getting close like a family, best friends, he didn’t want to lose this.

“Give him some time, don’t push your feelings on him and I don’t know, man, be his best friend with big crush on him. Show him your affection, but don’t go out with your dick for him to suck or something.” Johnny laughed when Ten punched his shoulder and pushed him on the ground and walked away to have fun with Yuta, Taeyong and the puppies, avoiding speaking with Johnny.

“Is everything okay?” Yuta asked when he noticed the sad puppy eyes Johnny was sending Ten’s way.

“Everything is perfect, don’t worry.” Ten leaned down and pecked Yuta’s cheek to reassure him and stuck his tongue out at Johnny, who groaned and nodded. He was going to redeem himself with beer, pizza and a long movie night.

However, despite frowning and groaning, Ten did exactly how Johnny told him to act around Yuta, he was touchier, more open with his affections and kisses. He was kissing Yuta’s nose, playing with his tail even when he knew that Yuta wasn’t fond of the action but still was leaning on him. Yuta, on the other hand, often started to pull Ten’s on his lap, circling his arms around his middle, sniffing his neck, mumbling something which sounded awfully like ‘mine’ and was kissing his neck, sometimes even biting playfully when Ten was teasing him about his collar obsession.

Another year passed and Doyoung came into the pet store, tall, lean, cute, precious bunny hybrid, he was everything Yuta needed in his life, if his wide smiles and wagging tail was any indication about it. And another year later Ten felt threatened and jealous of this Doyoung guy. He was touchy, leaning on Yuta, asking him about things, he was practically glued to him. And of course he was annoying Ten all over the place, they were like Tom and Jerry, pushing and pulling. So one time when Doyoung was mentioning to Yuta how much he wanted a mate and Yuta looked as if the sunshine was coming out of Doyoung’s ass, Ten couldn’t help but lean down and kiss Yuta.

The action clearly made all of them to shut up, Ten was confident on outside, hopefully he wasn’t blushing like mad man when Yuta looked at him confused, tilted head on the side, floppy ears moving on his head, eyes bright and surprisingly happy looking, while licking his lips and Ten couldn’t help but follow the tongue.

“What was that for?” Yuta asked with amusement in his voice and moved his palms up to cup Ten’s head. Sometimes Ten hated hat Yuta was taller than him because he was making him look up right now, meeting his eyes and clearly wanting an answer.

“I...I love you?” Ten spoke with small voice and heard Doyoung snoring on the side, making Ten’s blood boil.

“You love me?” Ten noticed that all Yuta was doing was now teasing him.

“Yeah, can I get a kiss now?” Ten tilted his head, just like Yuta was doing, his palms still on Ten’s head, eyes shining even brighter now.

“Oh, a kiss, what is that?” Yuta acted dumb, pouting his lower lip. Ten rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself and groaned when Yuta tried to blink his way innocently.

“I hate you so much, seriously.” Ten moved on his toes, circling his arms around Yuta and kiss him again, this time it was short, gentle kiss, only lips touching and dancing against each other, it was the sweetest kiss ever. In the end, even the kiss failed between them, since they started to chuckle against each other’s lips.

“So, now that I know what kiss is, can I know what sex is too?” Yuta asked quietly and Ten groaned once again pushing him away.

“I don’t care, I hate you, get away from me, you’re not allowed to come home.”

“But, I’m your beloved husband, you can’t do this to me, all of our Naruto kids are at home, come on, Ten!” Yuta shouted after him, Doyoung laughed, Mark looked confused and Ten, Ten wanted to kill Yuta so much.

“Since when am I your husband?” Ten asked, turning around, glaring at his ‘husband’.

“Of course, two years ago when you signed the documents and also when you came to me when I low key ran away from home? What? Why are you glaring at me? You’ve been mine since forever...Ten? Baby? Get back here, why are you taking the car? Come on, I need to get back home too! Ten!”


End file.
